1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor IC (integrated circuit) device, and particularly, to a gate-to-gate wiring technique for super-high-speed semiconductor IC devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Progress in semiconductor processing has produced very fine wiring and high-speed gates. In such high-speed gates, a delay caused by capacitance in gate-to-gate wiring becomes significant relative to the operational speed of the gates. It is required, therefore, to provide a semiconductor IC device that has a small delay in gate-to-gate wiring and operates at high speed.